slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Alexia98/Odcinek 11 w mojej wizji. Part I.
Dość długo tu nie pisałam...w każdym razie do „bloga“ powracam, a na początek taka luźniejsza notka, związana z odcinkiem 11. Może to też będzie służyło za „solucję“ dla osób, które mają ten epizod z Lysandrem... ...a zaczęło się od rozmowy z Chino, która proponowała mi wymianę chłopaka za 100 PA. W ciągu oczekiwania na odcinek zyskałam 220 punktów, jednak nie po to fatygowałam się ze znalezieniem Lysandra, by teraz zrezygnować. No i po tym spotkałam Alexy’ego, który - jak się okazuje - nie bierze udziału w biegu. Poprosił, by znaleźć Armina i powiedzieć mu o tym. Spotkaj się z Arminem i dowiedz się, czy bierze udział w biegu na orientację. No więc tutaj na początku myślałam, że znajdę go w sali B. Ale trafiło na to, że czeka on w ogrodzie. Także Violetta tam była - a wcześniej wpadłam na zdenerwowaną Kim, która szukała swojej partnerki do biegu. Przyszło co do czego, że bliźniacy nie zamierzają biec. Poproś nowego nauczyciela o strój sportowy. I tutaj także pomyliłam się w pomieszczeniach, bo Borys był nie na sali gimnastycznej, tylko w sali B. Strój dostałam od razu, bez konieczności wchodzenia do sklepu, niestety ponad 100 $ poszło na marne. W każdym bądź razie kazał mi iść po swojego partnera (czyt. chłopaka, który zapomniał własnej głowy (czyt.2 Lysandra)). Znajdź Lysandra, twojego kolegę z drużyny podczas biegu na orientację. / Wróć z Lysandrem na dziedziniec. Lysander, podobnie jak Kastiel i Nataniel w innych wersjach odcinka, będzie czekał na klatce schodowej. Po krótkiej rozmowie musimy iść do autobusu, który czeka na dziedzińcu. Przy okazji spotkamy się z innymi uczestniczkami biegu. Kim z Violettą oraz Melania z Iris. Odwiedź różne miejsca podczas biegu na orientację. / Spradź, czy uczniowie z innych szkół przyjechali już, by rozpocząć bieg. Najpierw czeka nas krótka przejażdżka autobusem, a my możemy zadecydować, czy chcemy siedzieć z Lysandrem, czy z innymi dziewczynami. Ja wybrałam to pierwsze, no bo nie chciałam, by lovometr spadł (i tak spadł później...ale mniejsza). Gdy dojedziemy, musimy pochodzić trochę po autobusie i lesie, aż w końcu dostaniemy zadanie, by sprawdzić, czy inni uczniowie już są. W międzyczasie spotkałam Dake’a, który znowu proponował mi wspólny bieg. Wtem Lysander się pojawił ze swoim słowem „pan“! Później spotkałam Dajana, i mimo sporu sprzed miesięcy o butelkę wody z kasą, przywitałam się z nim po przyjaCIELsku. Na koniec wspomnę o jedynej męskiej parze, czyli o Natanielu i Kastielu, który zagroził, że ten las stanie się miejscem zbrodni. Och, jak ja kocham takie kryminały! Na koniec wyjdzie, że to lokaj, którego nie było popełnił zbrodnię. Idź na start biegu, wysłuchaj instrukcji i zacznij bieg. Czyli krótka przemowa nauczycieli, po czym rozpoczynamy bieg. Musimy znaleźć pana Farazowskiego. Trochę mi to zajęło...W każdym razie skręciłam w prawo i szłam prosto, a potem spotkałam nauczyciela. Niestety tu radość się kończy, albowiem Farazowski zgubił pieczątkę, a nie chce kolejnej afery od dyrektorki (co mogliśmy zobaczyć jej bulwers przed wyjazdem). Su postanawia ją znaleźć, przy okazji komunikując się z Bursztynem Amber, bo to zapewne jej sprawka. Porozmawiaj z Amber o zaginionej pieczątce. / Znajdź pieczątkę ukrytą w lesie. / Wróć spotkać się z panem Farazowskim. I ten moment mnie zdenerwował, albowiem podczas rozmowy z Amber spadł mi lovometr z Lysandrem. No i co mnie pokorciło, by wcisnąć B? W każdym razie ten tekst nadałby się do klubu inteligencji Su, ale nie wnikam... Pieczątka mogła albo leżeć gdzieś w lesie, albo miała ją Iris. Mnie na szczęście spotkało to drugie, choć trochę się namyśliłam, zanim wpadłam przypadkowo na pana Farazowskiego i dałam mu ten przedmiot...I wówczas mogliśmy kontynuować bieg. Halleluja! Znajdź coś stworzonego przez człowieka. / Znajdź coś, co się świeci. Przy poprzednich zadaniach raz na jakiś czas spotykałam innych uczniów (czyt. uczennice, bo Nataniela i Kastiela nigdzie nie widziałam, czyżby morderca kuzinki się odezwał?), którzy mieli problem z drugim etapem biegu. Na początek musimy znaleźć coś stworzonego przez człowieka. Czyli scyzoryk, który leży wbity w pień (lewa lokacja na rozwidleniu). Po tym dostałam(liśmy) zadanie, by znaleźć coś, „co świeci“. O tym jednak powiem później, gdyż w tym momencie liczba PA zmalała do jednego... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach